


Christmas with the Fam Part 1

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Maya, Riley, Tom and Issac Hart get invited to New York for Christmas with Riley's parents. Enjoy





	

Riley smiled as she walked to the couch. Maya said, "Are you ready?" Riley smiled, "Ready for what?" Maya said, "We're going to New York." Riley sighed, "When are we leaving?" Maya said, "Well since we leave now at 7:00 A.M and it's a 1,276.7 mi drive and it will take 18 h 2 min non stop, we will stop for a few things and hotel so by Dec 23rd we'll be there and it's the 19th we should go." Issac came down, "Moms are we leaving today?" Issac is 8 and Tom is 7. Tom said, "I am ready." Riley said, "Maya where are the keys." Maya said, "Are you sure you want to drive?" Riley shrugged, "Uh no I'm scared we might die." Maya said, "Ok, kids get your stuff we're going to New York." Issac said, "I haven't been there ever." Maya starts the car, "Ok kids we're driving no plane to expensive." Riley said, "Maya are you sure you're ok?" Maya said, "Why do you ask baby." She sighs, "I see your stressed." Maya said, "10 years ago I had a fight with my mom." Riley said, "And?" Maya said, "My mom hates you Riley, cause you're a Hart and no my aunt and uncle and cousins love you." Riley said, "I get that she hated me since the wedding and she moved go Guam." 3 days later they were at Riley's parents new house. Riley said, "Why did you move here?" Cory said, "We had to Riley don't worry there's a bay window." Riley said, "I'm going to bed." Maya sat on the bed. "This will be nice."


End file.
